Motýlek
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Co se děje za dveřmi Malfoy Manor, když má většina jeho obyvatel zákaz vycházek? A jak si Bella poradí se svou "neobvyklou" tohou?


_**A/N:** Povídka na přání._

_**Disclaimer: **Povídky nebyly napsány za účelem dosažení zisku, všechny postavy i svět, ve kterém se příběhy odehrávají patří výhradně a jedině J.é a já bych jí tímto ráda poděkovala za stvoření něčeho tak úžasného, co ponouká naši fantazii. (vše ostatní mimo kánon je vlastnictví mé a ničí jiné, proto platí zákaz jakéhokoli kopírování)._

Láska, to bylo slovo, které Belatrix Blacková neznala. Láska - pojem pro ni naprosto cizí a to již od dětství, protože ona byla vždy tak trochu… Zvláštní.

Jako malá obdivovala Belatrix motýly, jejich čistotu a křehkost, krásu a jemnost, nadpozemské kouzlo.

Jednoho dne chytila motýlka - malého zářivě bílého, jenž jí nepřipomínal nic míň, než anděla. Schovala ho do zavařovací sklenice ve svém pokoji a celé hodiny se kochala jeho krásou, když najednou... Motýlek naposledy zamával křídly ve snaze dostat se na vrchol pevně zavřené sklenice, v marné snaze o získání čerstvého vzduchu, jež víko nepropustilo, a spadl. Spadl na dno, kde zůstal ležet, ať malá Bella křičela, jak chtěla a mávala se sklenicí ve svých rukách. Motýlek zůstal na dně a už se ani nepohnul, přesto…. Teď se zdál ještě krásnější. Čistší, křehčí, dokonalejší - nadpozemský. Od té chvíle Belatrix pochopila, že nejkrásnější věc na světě je smrt.

Postupem času si však uvědomila, že ani smrt neudrží věci stejné navěky. Jejich čistota i krása postupně mizí stejně, jako se těla živočichů i rostlin začínají rozpadat. Zkoušela to se vším možným, zabíjela brouky, ptáčky, kočky… Trhala rostliny. Během dětských let se seznámila se smrtí a zkázou lépe, než kdokoliv jiný. A po letech konečně pochopila, že jen okamžik smrti, těch několik prvních sekund, dokáže nahradit krásu bytosti. A za ten okamžik jí smrt vždy stála.

Během pobytu na škole, nemohla si dovolit udělat nic významného proti pravidlům, a tak se učila. Učila se, studovala, chtěla dosáhnout dokonalosti. Uchovat to, co obdivovala - navždy. Neměla však úspěch. Nikdy nedosáhla toho, co chtěla a už se skoro začala vzdávat, smířila se s obyčejným a nudným životem plným krachu těla i psychiky, životem mířícím jen k další hnilobě a nakonec smrti. Pak potkala jeho a on to všechno změnil.

Byl tak krásný, tak chytrý, tak okouzlující, tak dokonalý a toužil dokázat přesně to, co ona sama chtěla. A dokázal to. Věděla, že on je ten jediný, který překoná smrt a zůstane navždy tak dokonalý, jakým byl ve chvíli, kdy ho poprvé potkala. Belatrix se poprvé zamilovala, nebyla to však láska, jakou známe, byl to temný maniakální pocit náklonnosti, chtíče a pokory. Obdiv k lordu Voldemortovi ji na dlouhá léta zaslepil. Nechtěla od života nic jiného, než být živa v jeho blízkosti a vyplnit všechna jeho přání, až do chvíle, než potkala něco ještě krásnějšího a čistšího, než byl sám Pán zla.

"Říkám ti to po druhé a naposledy, Draco. Budeš mě poslouchat!"

"A co když ne?"

"Když ne tak…"

_To nemůžu mít alespoň chvíli klid_? Pomyslela si pobouřeně černovlasá žena a znuděně se protáhla na pohovce z drahého dřeva potažené tím nejdražším sametem. Ano, Narcisa se uměla provdat, to se jí muselo nechat. Ale za koho, Merline?

Na škole byl Lucius Malfoy ta nejlepší partie, jistěže. Sám o sobě to vlastně nebyl špatný muž a pro její mladší sestru byl jako dělaný. Ostatně, Belatrix sama už měla možnost se seznámit s jeho… Schopnostmi. Přesto to byl hlupák. Sentimentální, zbytečně arogantní, hloupý, a tak bojácný hlupák. Nedokázal se postavit za svou věc, až příliš mu záleželo na světských věcech a to ho vždy zarazilo, když měl přejít jakoukoliv hranici. Lucius Malfoy si až příliš vážil svého životního klidu a Belatrix ho dokonce podezřívala, že mu na jeho velkém sídle a přepychu záleží snad i více, než na jejich výsostném úkolu.

PRÁSK.

Leknutím sebou trhla. Div, že nespadla z pohovky. S mrmláním se začala stavět na nohy smířená s faktem, že dnes odpoledne se už nejspíš nevyspí. Zdálo se, že pán domu má zase nějaký zapeklitý problém a není ho schopen sám vyřešit.

"Co se tu, u Salazara, zase děje?" zeptala nakvašeně hned, jak vstoupila do místnosti. Dala si záležet na tom, aby byl její příchod vždy působivý a sama sebe tentokrát musela pochválit, příchod to byl znamenitý, jediný, kdo se jí snad mohl rovnat, byl ten slizák Snape se svým vířivým pláštěm - jemu a jeho okázalosti se nikdy nemohla vyrovnat.

"Do toho ti nic není, Belatrix," utrhl se na ni okamžitě Lucius a probodl ji smrtícím pohledem. Rozesmála se. Když se snažil tvářit nebezpečně a mířil přitom na ni, byl doopravdy… K pláči.

"Copak se to tu děje, že by chlapeček zlobil?" zapitvořila na mračícího se muže. "Už i tvůj vlastní syn pochopil, že jeho papá nemá žádnou autoritu? Nepovídej, že by v sobě Dráček našel chlapa."

"Nech toho, Bello," ozval se ze zadu pevný hlas její sestry a ona se na ni s úšklebkem obrátila.

"Ale vždyť neříkám, nic špatnýho, nebo snad ano? Copak můžu za to, že tvůj manžel je obyčejný budižkničemu bez kousku odvahy?"

"Belatrix!"

"Dobře, dobře," zvedla ruce v gestu ústupu, ne však porážky.

"Draco, pojď ke mně, chlapče," pohlédla Narcisa stranou do temného rohu, kde se krčil blonďatý chlapec a natáhla k němu paže. "Nezlob už otce a pojď obejmout svou matku."

"Máti," ozval se z rohu vzdorovitý hlas, přesto se chlapec postupně dal do kroku, až konečně vyšel ze stínů a Belatrix si mohla prohlédnout svého sedmnáctiletého synovce.

Věděla, jakou roli Draco sehrál ve smrti Albuse Brumbála - nebo spíš tedy nesehrál, protože byl jednoduše synem svého otce. Přesto ukázal, že má alespoň trochu fantazie, když vymyslel ten fígl s proměnlivými skříněmi, které nakonec jejich věci velice pomohly. Přestože nakonec všechnu slízl zase jen Snape, ten slizkej bastard, kterého Belatrix nenáviděla už od chvíle, kdy se po skončení svého studia vetřel mezi smrtijedy a přivlastnil si Pánovu pozornost.

Nevěřila mu, nikdy mu nevěřila.

Teď však nebyl čas uvažovat o tom prohnaném netopýrovi, teď na to nechtěla a ani nemohla myslet… Nedokázala totiž odtrhnout zrak od mladého chlapce, který pomalým sebevědomým krokem mířil ke své matce.

Nebyl příliš vysoký, ale určitě ne malý. Jeho blonďaté vlasy zářily jako očividné dědictví po rodičích, kteří ostatně Belatrix vždy připomínali spíš bratra a sestru, než manžele (tedy ohledně fyzické stránky, samozřejmě). Šedé oči se zdály v obličeji stále dosti velké, jak chlapce ještě nepustily poslední rysy dětskosti, a zářily prozatím nezlomenou naivitou a nadějí, kterou si dospělý člověk nemohl dovolit.

Belatrix se zastavil dech.

Draco, její vlastní nanicovatý synovec, jí v tuhle chvíli připomněla právě toho bílého motýla, na kterého už nepomyslela celé roky. Byl stejně krásný, nevinný, křehký a čistý.

V jediné chvíli se Belatrix vybavily všechny důvody, proč se před lety přidala k Pánovi zla, který svoji dokonalost už dávno začal ztrácet (přestože se zdokonaloval v jiných "temnějších" věcech). Ale ani Pán zla, který pro ni představoval základní idol krásy, nikdy nedisponoval tou křehkostí a čistotou, kterou Belatrix vždy hledala a kterou konečně našla právě v Dracovi.

Zamračila se, až se jí mezi obočím udělaly hluboké vrásky, po kterých za normálních okolností nebylo v jejím skoro čtyřicetiletém obličeji ani stopy. Nelíbilo se jí, co všechno v ní jediný pohled na sedmnáctiletého chlapce vyvolal, nebylo to… Normální.

"Co se děje?"

"Hm?"

"Zas na mě tak… Zíráš."

"Chovej se slušně, chlapče," zpražila ho vražedným pohledem a on okamžitě ucukl.

"Jen jsem chtěl - "

"Je mi jedno, co jsi chtěl nebo nechtěl, ale takhle se ke mně chovat nebudeš," přerušila ho tónem, kterému se nedalo odporovat, a vstala od stolu. "To si pamatuj."

"Jistě," hlesl Draco a zaměřil svoji pozornost zpět k poloprázdnému talíři. Belatrix se znovu zamračila. Všiml si, že ho pozoruje a to nejen dnes. Nemohla odolat, nedokázala odtrhnout zrak, když byl poblíž. Přestože se snažila, doopravdy se snažila.

Takhle už to nemůže pokračovat. Musí s tím něco udělat, nebo se zblázní. Zblázní se… Kvůli sedmnáctiletému chlapci, synovi své mladší sestry. Musí zapomenut, zapomenout na to, co pro ni Draco představuje… Ne, Draco pro ni neznamená nic, vůbec nic!

Už přes dva týdny tu zůstávala zavřená. Tady, v prázdném sídle Malfoyů, zavřená za těžkými dveřmi, neschopna cokoliv dělat, čímkoliv se zabavit. Pán zla měl jinou práci, při které ji nepotřeboval. A ona ostatně měla své rozkazy. Zůstat zde, hlídat toho budižkničemu, který si stále myslel, že znamená něco víc, že je důležitý. Starat se o novou základnu smrtijedů a…

Pobouřeně si odfrkla a práskla za sebou dveřmi svého pokoje.

Co si to namlouvá? Starat se o základnu? Být zástavou pro Pánovi další plány? Nepotřebuje ji, nezajímá se o ni, má jiné starosti a ji, Belatrix, odhodil jako použitý kus hadru. Nechal ji zde, strádat a nudit se, po celý ten dlouhý čas.

S povzdechem vešla do koupelny nevšímajíc si svého okolí.

Až když odhrnula závěs oddělující vanu od zbytku místnosti, uvědomila si, že na tomto patře není sama.  
>Nechápavé černé oči se střetly s vyděšenými modrošedými. Nebyla schopna se pohnout, nedokázala nic než zírat na tu bezchybnou alabastrově bílou pokožku bez jakékoli vady. Sledovala kapky vody, jež stékaly přes chlapcovi růžovějící tváře, na hruď a dál až…<p>

Belatrix málem ztratila svou pečlivě vybudovanou masku klidu a nezájmu, když si uvědomila, že mezi Dracovi stehny se postupně zvedá a probouzí jeho chlouba… Větší, než by u sotva dospělého chlapce, ne muže, předpokládala.

Konečně se dokázala ovládnout a pobaveně se usmála. Jak by se také mohl ovládat, když se předním náhle objeví polonahá plně vyvinutá žena? Jestli Belatrix mohla být na něco hrdá, tak to bylo její tělo, které si i po tolika strádáních v bitvách a po letech v Azkabanu zachovalo svoje někdejší tvary a pružnost. A teď tu stála, zahalená jen v kraťoulinkém průsvitném hedvábném černém župánku, jenž byl na několika místech promočen vodu, která vystříkla, když Draco s leknutím odstoupil od závěsu, s rozpuštěnými černými vlasy sahajícími jí až na záda a s pokřiveným úsměvem na rtech.

"To je mi ale situace," prohlásila snad po několika minutách, kdy proti sobě stáli. Draco stále bez hnutí nahý stojící ve vaně a ona polonahá naproti němu.

Chlapec nereagoval, ale ve chvíli, kdy Belatrix promluvila svým sametovým hlasem, zdálo se, že jen stěží ovládnul své ruce, aby nezamířily k místům, která tolik volala po pozornosti.

"Myslím, že bychom tomu měli nějak, pomoct," kývla směrem k jeho rozkroku a on vytřeštil oči. "Co říkáš?"

Chtěla ho, víc než cokoliv jiného na světě. Teď, když tu před ní stál nahý a bezbranný, už nedokázala bránit svým pocitům. Jemnost jeho kůže ji lákala k dotyku, ruměnec jeho tváří ji nutil k úsměvu a jemně pootevřené třesoucí se rty volaly po polibku. Chtěla ho. Tohle byla jediná možnost jak do rukou konečně získat něco tak dokonalého, jak si to vždy vysnila.

Aniž by čekala na chlapcovu reakci, natáhla ruku a zamířila dlaní k jeho rozkroku. Uhnul stranou a pokusil se rukama zakrýt. Belatrix se zamračila.

"Co-o to děláš," vypravil ze sebe se zjevným úsilím.

"Co myslíš?" oplatila mu na oplátku, zatímco si ledabyle začala rozvazovat pásek svého županu.

"To - to přeci ne-nejde," vykoktal Draco a očima těkal po všech koutech místnosti, jako malé zvířátko hledající cestičku k útěku z pasti.

"Uklidni se," zrazila jeho protesty jediným pohybem a se zjevným zadostiučiněním sledovala Dracovy oči, jak okamžitě zamířily k jejímu tělu a bezostyšně se kochaly pohledem na nahou kůži, která se jim teď nabízela. Mezi chlapcovými stehny se teď netyčilo nic míň, než pořádný stožár.

Zahýbala rameny, takže župan definitivně opustil její tělo a vstoupila k němu do vany. Uhnul stranou, s pohledem přikovaným k jejímu tělu. Zatímco ona se klidně sehnula pro hadici se sprchou, nabrala si do dlaně mýdlo a začala se věnovat svému tělu.

"Přece sis nemyslel, že budu čekat, až se mladý pán vysprchuje," pokračovala Belatrix v neexistující konverzaci, zatímco si po hrudi a břichu roztírala mýdlo. "Místa je tu dost pro nás oba a alespoň mi může umýt záda."

Ani se nehnul, ale když se k němu vyzývavě otočila a podávala mu malou narůžovělou kostičku, opatrně po ní sáhnul a přesunul se za její záda.

Slastně si povzdychla, když se Dracovy ruce poprvé dotkly jejích zad. Dlaněmi přejížděl mezi jejími lopatkami, čas od času zajel níž, ale vždy se vrátil k ramenům, zjevně se snažil nedotknout ničeho nebezpečnějšího.

"Přitlač trochu," sykla na něj s přivřenýma očima, "neboj se, nemám v plánu se ti tu rozpadnout."

"Do-dob-ře," zakoktal chlapec a ona ucítila, jak se tlak jeho rukou doopravdy nepatrně zesílil. Zavřela oči, čekala a uvažovala, kolik bude mít Draco odvahy, nebo že by ho měla ještě trochu popostrčit?

Po chvíli jí dal chlapec jasnou odpověď. Uvědomila si, že svými dlaněmi stále sjíždí níž a níž a teď už se bez ostychu dotýká jejích boků a čas od času jakoby omylem zajíždí až na hýždě, nebo naopak dopředu na její břicho.

Chtěla víc, mnohem víc.

Belatrix udělala jeden jediný malinký krok vzad a Dracovy ruce sebou překvapeně cukly, když si jejich majitel uvědomil, že je teď sevřen mezi jejím tělem a chladnou kachlíkovou zdí koupelny. Neměl na výběr, musel se k ní blíž přitisknout a jeho ruce se nesměle pohnuly k místům, která si mohla bez problémů umýt sama.

Nejdřív dvěma prsty přejel z jejich boků na břicho a chvíli čekal, jestli ho snad neodstrčí, ale když se Belatrix neměla k pohybu, jal se pokračovat dál. Teď už dlaněmi přejížděl po celém břiše, a co chvíli se dotýkal spodku jejích ňader, než se konečně osmělil a v podstatě suverénně je zmáčkl a začal masírovat, přičemž se ke své tetě přiblížil tak blízko, že mohla bez problémů pociťovat jeho vzrušení na vnitřní straně svých stehen.

Ve chvíli, kdy ucítila Dracovy ruce posouvající se z jejího břicha níž, uhnula stranou. Vyšla z vany a otočila se čelem k chlapci, na jehož obličeji se zračila nevídaná směs různých emocí, jimž vévodilo vzrušení, chtíč, zmatek a jiskřička přetrvávajícího studu, s kterým na setinu sekundy uhnul pohledem před odhaleným tělem své tety.

"Myslím, že už jsem pro dnešek čistá až dost," prohlásila Belatrix a ke svému překvapení seznala, že jen stěží potlačuje třes ve svém hlase. Přesto pokračovala, chtěla mu jasně naznačit co a jak, protože si byla jistá, že teď už Draco nedokáže couvnout a udělá všechno proto, aby ji získal… A ona tím dostane to, co chce. "Půjdu do svého pokoje," pokračovala s hraným klidem, když se shýbala pro svůj miniaturní župánek, "ještě se mi nechce spát, tak si budu v posteli něco číst."

A odešla. Ani jedinkrát se neotočila na vzrušeného mladého muže, jehož neukojeného nechala stát ve vaně plné vody. Zavřela za sebou dveře a s vítězným úsměvem kráčela do svého pokoje, jehož dveře nechala nenápadně pootevřené.

Byla to noc, jak má být, přestože byla úplně jiná, než všechny ostatní. Ještě nikdo se k ní nechoval tak, jako její mladý synovec a ještě nikdy se nechovala k nikomu tak, jak se chovala k Dracovi. Byla něžná, nepospíchala na něj, mazlila se s ním a líbala ho celé hodiny, a přestože Draco ani zdaleka nepatřil k nejzdatnějším milencům v jejím životě, noc s ním byla úžasná.

Trvalo to dlouho, až do časného rána, kdy se Draco s vynaložením všech svých zbývajících sil svalil z jejího těla a zůstal bez hnutí ležet na posteli vedle ní. Usnul tak rychle, že si na chvíli myslela, že je v bezvědomí. Chudáček, tolik se ji snažil potěšit a povedlo se mu to, se vším všudy.

Belatrix si myslela, že neexistuje nic lepšího, než sex s Pánem zla. Voldemort při jejich tajných hrátkách užíval krutosti i násilí. Ukázal jí, jak tenká je hranice mezi bolestí a vášní. Belatrix se s ním vždy dostala za všechny svoje hranice a ještě dál. Neexistoval silnější pocit naplnění, než po sexu s Pánem zla, kdy z jeho ložnice odcházela s tělem pokrytým tmavnoucími podlitinami a šrámy. Neexistoval silnější výbuch emocí a pocitů, než když do ní Voldemort se sotva slyšitelným vzdechem vrcholil. Neexistoval nikdo, jako byl Pán zla a ona si byla jistá, že kdo nepoznal sex s ním, nikdy nedokáže pocítit všechno, co mu jeho tělo může nabídnout.

Přesto dnešní noc. Ta jediná noc se sedmnáctiletým chlapcem byla lepší, než to všechno. Nebyla to láska, samozřejmě, že ne. Nemělo to budoucnost, ale byl to závan naprosté čistoty a dokonalosti. Belatrix byla po celá léta přesvědčena, že už se bez bolesti nedokáže uvolnit a pořádně si to užít. Spletla se, pro tuto jedinou noc, která ji znovu připomněla krásu křehkých motýlích křídel.

Druhý den ráno vstala z postele, pomalu se oblékla do čistého oblečení, sbalila si několik věcí do malého kufru, který následně pomocí hůlky zmenšila a strčila si ho do kapsy. Pak se ještě naposledy podívala na nahého spícího chlapce a v tichosti opustila Malfoy Manor, aby ten večer znovu spočinula po boku svého Pána.


End file.
